


My fault

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sai” lo interruppe, chinandosi fino a posargli le labbra sul collo. “Adesso che ci penso, c’è qualcosa che potresti fare di davvero utile, in questo momento, e che sono anche certo che ti riuscirebbe particolarmente bene.”
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Satoh Takeru





	My fault

**~ My Fault ~**

“E qui poi che cosa devo fare? Devo aggiungere il sale?”

Haruma si voltò verso il fidanzato con gli occhi sbarrati, raggiungendolo con uno scatto veloce e prendendogli le mani fra le proprie.

“No, Take. Il sale l’hai aggiunto all’inizio, non c’è bisogno di metterne altro.” si guardò intorno, cercando qualcosa da far fare al più grande che non prevedesse la possibilità di combinare qualche disastro. “Perché non lavi la verdura mentre io continuo a cuocere la carne?” gli propose con un sorriso, cercando in maniera goffa di mascherare le sue reali intenzioni.

E Takeru, ovviamente, se ne accorse comunque.

“Ok, ok. Lo so che sono pessimo in cucina, puoi anche dirlo senza bisogno di mandarmi a fare cose inutili.” protestò, corrugando la fronte, ma poi andando comunque verso il lavello come gli era stato chiesto.

Miura fece una smorfia, indeciso.

“Non è che tu sia pessimo, Take. Ti manca solo un po’ di confidenza con gli ingredienti. E di concentrazione. Ecco, se ti concentrassi su quello che fai sono certo che anche tu riusciresti a cucinare.” rifletté solo per un attimo sulle conseguenze del proprio gesto, e poi gli passò la soba. “Perché non cominci a cuocerla? Falla bollire per qualche minuto e poi passala in padella.” gli spiegò, in un improvviso moto di fiducia.

Takeru bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma si mise all’opera.

Il più piccolo ridacchiò nel vederlo fissare l’acqua in attesa che bollisse, aspettando il momento giusto per mettere la soba a cuocere.

Per quanto pessimo – perché sì, era pessimo – Takeru potesse essere ai fornelli, gli piaceva averlo in cucina insieme a lui a tentare di aiutarlo.

C’era qualcosa che adorava nei suoi passi leggeri mentre si aggirava per la stanza, alla ricerca di cose concrete da fare, e nella sua espressione irritata quando invece non gli riusciva qualcosa.

Finì di grigliare la carne e spense il fornello, spostandosi più decisamente di fianco a lui, attirandolo a sé con un braccio intorno al fianco.

“Haru! Non mi distrarre, fra un po’ devo...”

“Sai” lo interruppe, chinandosi fino a posargli le labbra sul collo. “Adesso che ci penso, c’è qualcosa che potresti fare di davvero utile, in questo momento, e che sono anche certo che ti riuscirebbe particolarmente bene.” lo prese in giro, spostandosi dietro di lui e muovendosi in avanti, lasciandogli sentire la propria erezione contro la schiena.

Takeru si voltò con un sopracciglio alzato, lasciandosi andare ad un verso stizzito.

“E questo come sarebbe utile, ai fini della cena?”

“Per far rilassare il cuoco! Si sa che non si riesce a cucinare bene quando si è tesi, no?” rispose con sicurezza, e l’altro non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.

Nonostante la reticenza iniziale, Takeru non impiegò molto prima di portare indietro una mano, raggiungendo il sesso del più piccolo oltre la stoffa dei pantaloni, slacciando velocemente questi ultimi per cercare un contatto diretto con la pelle nuda.

Cercava di mantenersi concentrato sui fornelli, ma in breve la sua attenzione fu tutta per Haruma, per i gemiti rochi che sentiva nel proprio orecchio, e per il modo in cui l’altro lo stringeva a sé cercando un contatto maggiore con lui.

Haruma si muoveva nella sua stretta sempre più velocemente, eccitato da quel modo di fare quasi scostante del più grande, e non impiegò molto prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo, venendo nella sua mano, mordendogli il collo per soffocare un gemito più alto degli altri.

Era ancora poggiato contro di lui, gli occhi semichiusi e il respiro corto, e si riebbe soltanto quando lo sentì urlare, scostandolo da sopra di sé.

“Haru! Maledizione, lo sapevo!” fece una smorfia, afferrando delle bacchette e immergendole nell’acqua, tirando su la soba. Non aveva un bell’aspetto, affatto. “Mi hai distratto, hai visto? Si è cotta troppo, e adesso è immangiabile.” si lamentò, voltandosi verso di lui con espressione irritata. “Questo però non conta come errore mio.”

Haruma, ancora parecchio confuso, non riuscì a fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere a quel punto.

Lo tirò verso di sé, baciandolo sulle labbra e annuendo.

“Colpa mia. Tu sei stato bravissimo, perdonami.” gli concesse, prima che il più grande si scostasse di nuovo.

“Adesso lasciami cucinare in pace. Su, va via!” gli intimò.

Haruma non cercò nemmeno di discutere.

La sua parte, per quel giorno, Takeru l’aveva decisamente fatta. 

  
  



End file.
